


Fatherdimension Neptunia

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Baby Neptune, DILF CPU's, Histoire is a bombshell, Multi, No Incest, Non-Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Noire activates a gate sending her to a dimension that's similar to the Hyperdimesion, but different. How different? It's a full generation behind and the goddesses now have parents whose father's function as the CPU's! With Noire completely unable to use HDD she's forced to ask the DILF-material CPU's for help to get home.





	Fatherdimension Neptunia

About three months ago, a ruin was discovered in Lastation bearing old Tari writing all over the walls. At the center was a pedestal bearing indentions where presumably gemstones once sat. After deciphering them, Noire learned that apparently continent-exclusive stones from each nation were required to activate the device. It never said what it was for though, but in the name of science she was going to find out. Kei, who’d recently taken her role as Noire’s assistant up on the side of her business, found a passage she missed though…

“Lady Noire, you need to hear this passage.” Kei told her as Noire placed a Lowee Omega Sapphire in the top-left slot of the pedestal.

“We’ve got the stones, what, is there some kind of trope like a virgin sacrifice tied to making this work?” Noire asked while placing a Lastation Lion Onyx in the top-right slot.

“It reads ‘The stones in place, energy from a deity focused within them, will open a one-way door to our world in a new twist’. I believe that means we’ll be repeating the events of the Ultradimension’s discovery. This is more than likely a device for banishing criminals.” Kei warned her as she placed a Planeptune Sparkling Amethyst in the bottom-right slot.

“Oh please…” Noire scoffed placing a Leanbox Phantom Emerald into the bottom-left slot.

She then began to channel energy into it as the instructions dictated. The stones then began to resonate violently as the pedestal unleashed a rainbow colored beam at a gate making a vortex open that began to suck Noire in. Kei lost her footing forcing Noire to make a split second decision… and leap to throw Kei to safety allowing the gate to swallow her instead. Noire expected to die or have something out of a porno happen… but instead… everything was still after crash landing on a hard floor.

Noire’s eyes adjusted slightly to the dark of the room and found that it was eerily similar to the room she was just in, but in a far better maintained state with no signs of Kei. She walked carefully feeling her way to the stone doors. She pushed them open and saw the city of Lastation before her, but when she went to the temple before it was a good few islands away from the main city. In fact, the city itself seemed to be bigger with less smog in the air. If not for the travel signs she’d have thought it was a city she somehow missed in her rounds of Lastations’ many islands around the main landmass.

Thunder rumbled as she descended the marble steps into the new Lastation. She immediately heard people talking about “another Noire cosplayer”, which confused the daylights out of her. She had to somehow get ahold of the Histoire of wherever she was. First she had to contact the CPU of this version of Lastation… which meant hitting up the Basilicom. 

Once she entered she found it strange that she had to get through a secretary at a front desk setup. She also found it odd that the Basilicom was now ten stories high instead of two. Luck was on her side, because the CPU had an opening at the moment. She was instructed to take the elevator to the seventh floor and wait in the room there. 

“Wonder what my HDD looks like in this dimension…” Noire thought to herself as she rode the elevator.

The room the doors opened on was extravagant for just a waiting room, yet still managed to be professional and tidy. Noire sat on the sofa on the left side of the coffee table. She watched the clock tick by for a few minutes when the elevator dinged. The doors opened and Noire’s jaw dropped. Who walked out was indeed Noire, but she looked to barely be in middle school and wore a black and gray gothic lolita dress with black and white striped thigh socks with black shoes. She carried a stuffed dragon with her.

“Are you… the CPU?” Noire asked her mini version.

“Nope. That’s daddy. It’s okay though, it’s a common mistake.” the mini Noire replied pulling a bunsen burner onto the table to begin brewing tea. 

“I’m sorry… ‘daddy’?” Noire asked in utter disbelief.

“Uh-huh, my daddy is CPU, but he says when I’m bigger that I’ll take over for him. I’m trying to learn how to trigger HDD… but daddy says I can’t until I learn what real love is…” mini-Noire answered.

“I see…” Noire chuckled nervously as the elevator dinged again.

This time when the doors opened a man exited. He had shoulder-length black combed hair, slight signs of a handlebar moustache with a goatee growing on his face, and somewhat tired yet calculating blue eyes. He wore black dress shoes, dark red slacks with a black belt, a long-sleeved black blouse, a red vest with gold designing on the front over it, black gloves, and a large jet black overcoat worn like a cape via a chain attached to the collar. He sat down by mini-Noire and she giddily climbed into his lap pulling his arm around her.

“You are who desired to see me?” he asked.

“Yes… I’m told you’re the CPU?” Noire replied.

“I am the CPU you have sought. May I inquire as to why you are dressed like my late wife?” he asked making Noire go pale… she was prepared for being compared to herself, but to someone’s dead wife…?

“I-I’m sorry to hear about your wife… but I’m not trying to dress like anyone… I came here to seek help…” Noire answered trying not to step on landmines.

“Help… and just what sort of help are you seeking?” he asked, his eyes now becoming focused with a hint of rage in them.

“Well, I woke up today and had absolutely no memory of who I am or where I’m from other than my name… I was told I should find someone named Histoire, and after hours of looking I got directed here…” Noire answered hoping it’d be a convincing enough lie.

“Is that so…?” he asked with the rage in his eyes fading, though they did become sharply focused as his tone became more serious.

“I’m hoping that you can help me.” Noire told him.

“Very well. As CPU I can’t stand by while an amnesiac walks around liable to get hurt. I’ll escort you to Planeptune City.” he sighed.

“Thank you very much, CPU… uh...” Noire smiled fishing for his name.

“Adam, please. I prefer not to use my CPU name if I can help it.” he asked of her.

“All right.” Noire nodded.

“Can I go this time?” mini-Noire asked him.

“No, sweetheart, it’s too dangerous. Plus it’ll take a while to reach Planeptune and you have school in the morning.” Adam answered gently patting her head.

“I never get to go…” mini-Noire pouted.

“Noire, right? Your dad is just looking out for your safety. He doesn’t want you to get hurt. He’d be sad if you got hurt because he took you somewhere dangerous.” Noire told her.

“Daddy would be sad?” mini-Noire asked as if she’d just realized something.

“That’s right. So you need to stay safe so he can be happy.” Noire smiled.

“I don’t like it when daddy’s sad… so I’ll stay home like a good girl. That way daddy can always be happy.” mini-Noire nodded.

“Then be a good girl and take a bath before bed.” Adam chuckled and mini-Noire trotted to the elevator.

“Don’t forget to brush and floss your teeth either.” he called after her.

“Okay!” she happily called back as the elevator doors closed.

“She’s a good kid.” Noire sighed with a smile.

“Thank you… for jumping in there… I don’t have the same spark her mother had when convincing her to stay safe. There’s a lot of things I couldn’t do that she made look so easy…” Adam sighed.

“You’re welcome.” Noire smiled.

The two then made their way out of the city. Noire scanned Adam in search of what form of weapon he employs, but saw nothing. A group of Dogoo jumped from a higher ledge startling Noire, but in an instant they fell into piles of goop as stuck in each of their faces was now a serrated dagger. Adam retrieved them leaving Noire in awe.

“You use daggers…? Where did they come from?” Noire asked.

“The inside of my coat is lined with them. They’re fastened so that they’re silent while holstered but can be drawn and thrown in an instant if need be.” Adam answered.

“That’s actually pretty inventive.” Noire commented.

“We’re burning daylight.” Adam told her continuing to walk.

The sun began to set as they reached another town. This one in particular had a terraportation port. The personnel were going to charge, until they saw it was the CPU they were talking to. Their reactions affirmed it in Noire’s mind that he truly was Lastation’s CPU. He gave her a passport before bidding her farewell, stating he has his daughter to care for. On a personal shuttle, Noire decided to get some sleep as it’d be morning by the time she reached Planeptune.

Morning came with a startle as the shuttle landed in the Planeptune City terraportation port. Noire stretched before heading out to get through security. Surprisingly Planeptune’s security was at an adequate level, compared to what Noire was used to seeing. Planeptune City seemed even bigger and busier than back home too. Security throughout the city seemed airtight too, which was very odd. At least finding the Basilicom was easy as ever.

She took care when entering in case she had another secretary to get through. Surprisingly the lights were dimmed to the point they were almost off. She walked carefully trying to find the light switch, until she saw something completely out of the blue… a crib. Curiosity got the better of her, and when she looked into the crib she saw an infant version of Neptune sound asleep in purple pajamas. She had a dark purple blanket messily strewn over her due to moving in her sleep. Noire couldn’t help but smile until she felt as if the devil were staring at her back.

She whirled around to find a very long katana aimed at her throat. The wielder had long purple hair tied in two ponytails like Purple Heart’s. He wore black boots, black denim pants, a dark purple sleeveless hoodie bearing an N on the chest, and black fingerless gloves. In fact, despite his masculine physique and height he could pass for a male Neptune. Noire went to speak but he put a finger to his lips and indicated a door with his eyes. Noire slowly walked to it and the two quietly left the room.

“You’ve got exactly two minutes to explain why you snuck in here and were staring at my little Neptune…” he told Noire in a quiet yet threatening tone of voice.

“I’m looking for Histoire, is she in right now?” Noire asked him.

“What do you need to see my wife for?” he asked making Noire freeze trying to register what he’d just said.

“I’m sorry, wife….?” Noire asked tilting her head.

“Yeah, wife, ‘do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife’, live together forever? Ring any bells?” he told her.

“I know what a wife is.” Noire growled.

“Quiet down, you’ll wake Neptune. It took me three hours to get her to finally fall asleep, I refuse to have to do it again.” he growled back.

“So, is Histoire here or not?” Noire asked impatiently.

“She’s lying down. It’s been weeks since she’s gotten some time to get some decent sleep between being pregnant with Neptune, giving birth to her, and caring for her when we brought her home a month ago. So physically yes, mentally no.” he answered.

“Histoire… um… how do I say this without Histoire here to back me up…? I’m from another dimension… and the Histoire from my dimension is tiny?”  Noire told him.

“You used the Banishment Gate without knowing what it did didn’t you?” he asked immediately piercing Noire with his words.

“S-So what…?” Noire asked.

“You’re really stupid. There’s a warning in clear Tari that states not to use it unless it’s an emergency requiring the banishment of your foe. You should have read everything.” he sighed.

“I did.” Noire told him and a single noise made both freeze.

“Baby’s awake.” he groaned.

He quickly entered the living room again and slowly turned the lights back up as baby Neptune cooed reaching for him happily. He lifted her from the crib and she giggled yanking on his long face-crowning bangs. It obviously hurt him, but he wasn’t about to shout at a baby who didn’t know better. He smiled and touched their noses together encouraging Neptune to feel his face over.

“So I take it if that’s Neptune then you’re CPU of Planeptune?” Noire asked him.

“That’s right… CPU Violet Heart, or just Gaius, whichever is easier to remember. Little Neptune here is gonna be my successor.” he smiled gently rubbing Neptune’s back.

“So what made you choose Histoire?” Noire asked.

“Hmm? I’ve known her since I was born according to my parents… she doesn’t age, so even before I hit puberty she’s been hella attractive, often called the ‘Gem of Planeptune’. So you could say I know all about Histoire, her likes, her dislikes, how she’ll react to something, stuff like that. A lot of my early pubescent days were spent trying to win her affections. She just wouldn’t give me the time of day back then…” Gaius explained.

“What made her change her mind?” Noire asked.

“His transformation when his father sacrificed himself to save the entire continent when the Meteor of Arfoire fell.” Histoire’s voice spoke prompting Noire to turn around.

Noire’s jaw dropped in absolute shock. Histoire really was human size with a grown woman’s physique. She was actually carrying her tome now instead of riding it. Gaius was a good few inches taller than her, but Histoire was scarily taller than Noire. In fact, she was almost Vert levels of filled out. Histoire’s outfit hadn’t changed from the Hyperdimension though.

“I was expecting him to become an inconsolable baby, but he surprised me by becoming so full of rage over what Arfoire did to his father that he transformed on the spot. She didn’t stand a chance against someone younger, more spry, and full of an unending rage. In the end his father kept his promise, he made him into a true CPU… we just both wish it didn’t have to happen the way it did.” Histoire explained.

“Do you gotta spill my past to her?” Gaius asked as Neptune yanked his ear.

“She asked what made me finally fall for you, so I answered. Would you have preferred I tell her how you used to harass me?” Histoire smiled.

“No one needs to know about that.” Gaius told her.

“Well, to business. You need me to contact the Histoire of another dimension, correct, Noire?” Histoire asked.

“Y-You knew who I was?” Noire asked in shock.

“You’re either Noire or her mother with those looks, and the latter would be a dead woman walking.” Histoire told her.

“Come to think of it, Adam did say I looked strikingly like his late wife…” Noire commented.

“Yeah, when I saw you I could have sworn you were Maria, but then I remembered that she never puts her hair up.” Gaius told her.

“Well, let me feed Neptune and then I’ll begin the call… Gaius, she’s trying to eat your bangs again.” Histoire told him.

“Neptune, hair isn’t food…” Gaius told her getting them out of her mouth.

Afterwards after Neptune had fallen fast asleep in Histoire’s arms, they sat down around the sofas to begin a call. Histoire had her eyes closed for a long time, which would make most people think she’d fallen asleep. Then, her eyes flew open turning blue projecting a screen showing the Hyperdimension Histoire.

“Y-Yes, this is Histoire.” Hyperdimension Histoire spoke.

“Greetings from the Inverse Dimension. I believe we have your Noire here.” Histoire told her.

“Oh! This saves me quite a bit of trouble. Noire, are you okay?” Hyperdimension Histoire asked.

“Yes. I can’t transform though, so it’s the same as when Neptune went to the Ultradimension.” Noire answered.

“I see. It seems we’ll need cooperation from-” Hyperdimension Histoire began when all of a sudden Neptune grabbed her.

“Who ya talkin’ to, Histy?” Hyperdimension Neptune asked.

“Neptune, stop it, I’m in the middle of an important call!” Hyperdimension Histoire scolded her.

“Wow, Noire really did get sent to another dimension! Whoa, Histy, you’re so big over there…” Neptune spoke.

“I see our daughter heavily takes after you in that dimension, Gaius…” Histoire sighed chuckling.

“Daughter?!” both Hyperdimension Histoire and Neptune exclaimed in shock.

“What, you don’t have parents in that dimension?” Gaius asked.

“No, no… none of the goddesses do… you mean to say in your dimension they do?” Hyperdimension Histoire asked.

“That’s right. We’re not even CPU’s yet in this dimension, either small children or infants. In fact, Nepgear and Uni don’t exist yet from what I’ve seen. I haven’t been to Lowee so I can’t report on Rom and Ram.” Noire told her.

“Only CPU kid I know of there is Blanc, the Snow Princess of Lowee as she’s called there. She’s younger than our Noire by a year or two, but she’s so tiny and cute you’d think she’s younger.” Gaius commented.

“She tried to bust your kneecap with her hammer the last time you called her cute. She’s such a tsundere whereas our Noire is just a little sweetheart.” Histoire giggled.

“So, how do we get me back?” Noire asked.

“The same way we got Neptune back I’d say, we need to raise Planeptune’s shares and open a portal.” Hyperdimension Histoire answered.

“That won’t work if she came through the Banishment Gate. To send her back you need to open the gate she went through and the gate she came out of at the same time to ensure she goes back to the right world, otherwise she could wind up in a second foreign dimension.” Gaius corrected her.

“How many possibilities are there?” Hyperdimension Neptune asked.

“About 999,999,999,999+, some of which may not take kindly to an intruder. The multiverse is a never-ending void after all.” Histoire explained.

“So then we just need the gems that activate the gate. Vert and Blanc should be more than willing to help.” Hyperdimension Histoire smiled.

“Coolio, so you just activate your end on the signal.” Hyperdimension Neptune chuckled.

“There is a very big problem with that…” Gaius sighed.

“In our dimension… Planeptune, Leanbox, and Lowee aren’t exactly on speaking terms… Leanbox having completely turned itself into a self-contained fortress with no imports and exports bearing extreme rules against immigration. Any that are found… are put to death without a trial if they don’t have a merchant’s license.” Histoire explained to them.

“Vert’s a douche on that side.” Hyperdimension Neptune scoffed.

“It isn’t Vert who’s in charge there, Neptune.” Hyperdimension Histoire told her.

“Yeah. It’s her old man, Leonidas, that’s in charge… or as he’s better known… Lion Heart the Bloody.” Gaius added with a slightly nervous look.

“The only thing that stopped Leonidas from invading Planeptune full-scale was when Adam forged an alliance with Gaius to mutually aid each other in their times of need. The two were able to defeat his army and drive him back to Leanbox.” Histoire explained.

“So why not start with Lastation and have this Adam person help you gather the necessary materials?” Hyperdimension Histoire asked.

“Adam… isn’t exactly up to fighting beyond Lastation. You see, HDD isn’t the same as in your dimension. Here, gods and goddesses are pretty much just immortal without someone’s love to give them power. You CAN trigger HDD with intense emotion, but the form will be very unstable. So we actually need to fall in love to reach our full potential.” Gaius told her.

“You’re saying he’s dead weight in other words.” Hyperdimension Neptune stated bluntly.

“I’m not saying that. I’m saying he can’t use HDD, so he’d be just like Noire here. His wife meant the world to him, so much that he cried at their wedding and when Noire was born. He doesn’t cry at SHIT. If you tried to fight him he could kick your ass without even drawing a single dagger. He just hasn’t been the same since her passing is all.” Gaius scolded her.

“It also seems to be raining 75% of the time in Lastation now - it kind of gives it an edgy superhero movie vibe.” Histoire noted.

“He’ll be willing to give the gem though, right?” Noire asked.

“Considering we have to open the gate in Lastation it’d only be right to get him up to speed on the situation beforehand.” Gaius nodded.

“Oh my gosh is that me?! I’m so tiny!” Hyperdimension Neptune exclaimed.

“I’m getting tired… so unfortunately we’ll have to continue this at a later date.” Histoire smiled before abruptly ending the call.

“Were you really?” Noire asked.

“When you have children you’ll find that raising them can be very taxing on your mental fortitude.” Histoire smiled gently running her hand through Neptune’s hair.

Meanwhile in Castle Lion Heart, a pre-teen Vert already possessing a nice rack for her age dressed in an emerald and green gown entered the throne room. Her father sat on the throne bearing a tall, bulky, muscular build and a lion’s mane beard and goatee. He wore his black boots, emerald greaves, black pants, fancy emerald robe, and gold and emerald gauntlets with confidence resting his cheek on his knuckles. His red eyes shined through the dark of the throne chamber.

“Father, I have a humble request on this day.” Vert spoke curtsying to him. 

“Speak, my child. I shall always have time to listen.” Leonidas ordered softly squinting his eyes a bit.

“I beseech you… have another child with mother!” Vert blurted out nervously.

“Another… child…?” Leonidas asked somewhat nervously.

“It’s so lonely in the castle, I want a younger sibling to play with! Please!? Please, please, please, please?!” Vert begged.

“I… er… I’ll talk with your mother about it…” Leonidas nervously answered trying to keep it together.

“It’s a promise! You’re going to!” Vert blurted.

“Of all the things she could ask of me, she asks for a sibling… well, it’s proof that at the least she hasn’t become a spoiled brat masquerading as a princess.” Leonidas thought to himself.


End file.
